True Bliss
by Koudelka
Summary: Rose's true love. Takes place when Rose in College.... Rated PG-13 for some mild language and lotsa drama! ^^


{Author's Note: This is one of my first fics, ^^;;!! Heh, I know, its short. Please RandR!  
Legal: Rose and all of her buddies belong to Sony.}  
  
  
Rose sat in her seat, alone, in the cafeteria of her college. Her gaze wandered around the room until her eyes met those of Zeigg Feld.   
She had known him for about three years, and they were good friends. But Rose wanted more... She found herself deeply in love with him... A love so strong. Her friends said it was just attraction, or maybe obsession, but deep inside she knew it was more... There were six of them in a college of two-hundred. They were dragoons, they were new at it too. There was Zeigg, Syuviel, Shirley, Belzac and some others.  
Rose stood up and walked over to Zeigg.   
"Hey..."  
The reply came as he sat back in his chair, comfortably.  
"Hello, Rose"  
That voice, that deep voice ... she loved it so... He gestured for her to sit in the chair next to his, and she did.  
"So..."   
A quick conversation started, about dragoon techniques, and near the end of their break, the most unexpected happened.  
"Hey," Said Zeigg with a tone of nervousness, "I was wondering..."  
Immediately Rose's heart began to pound. "Yes,"  
"Would, well, lets just say, the years I've known you have been the best years of my life, and I'd like to think of you as more than just a friend..."  
Rose was about to say something or other when he continued, to her surprise.  
"-And, I am not done, I know, you are kind of, touchy about relationships, so no hard feelings if you say no, but I'd really love..."  
Rose was in a state of absolute euphoria, but never to be guessed, because her face was still grim, but if you looked closely there was a hint of a smile across her deep red lips.  
"I, I would like that very much Zeigg..."  
And with that, the bell rang.  
Rose was sitting in Dragoon magic class, which was very small, since there were only six people in it. Her brown eyes were gazing out the window as thoughts raced through her head... She began to ask herself questions...  
_iHow do I know if this is truly love?/i_  
Her answer rushed to her head quickly... i_Of course its love, I think about him constantly, I would give anything for him, I would mind dying, but not if its his blade...-/i_  
Her thoughts were abruptly stopped, when there was an announcement.  
"ATTENTION ALL DRAGOONS; THERE HAS BEEN A DISRUPTION IN MAYFLY. ALL DRAGOONS ARE ORDERED TO GO, IN SAFETY OF THIS SCHOOL, BEING LOCATED SO CLOSE TO MAYFIL, IT IS SUGGESTED THAT ONE DRAGOON SHOULD STAY, PLEASE SEND THE FIVE DRAGOONS OF CHOICE TO THE FRONT GATE IMMEDIATELY."  
The dragoons stood together. Belzac suggested that Shirley stay. But she, of course refused, and it ending up being decided on Rose staying, since she was powerful, and the element at Mayfil was black, so she would be almost useless... With a final farewell to Zeigg, Rose sat down ... chewing her at her nails, and worrying about Zeigg...  
_iI shouldn't have let him go!!! Oh... If anything happens, I'll never forgive myself..../i  
_Rose's stomach began to hurt...  
"Ugh, Damnit!! Why did I let him go!?!"  
Her clear brown eyes stared at the bluish ceiling, she thought about what could happen, not much, because his element was red ... and all the enemies there were of a black element-She then concentrated on the blue ceiling ... when a thought hit her upside the face.  
"BLUE! No!"  
She remembered what the serdian king had done, he sent a wagon-load go blue element monsters to kill off the black ones... Of course the plan had failed because the blue monsters had reproduced and...  
At this point Rose's eyes became watery than everything became blurry and she ran for her room...  
"He'll be fine," she said, trying to make an attempt to reassure herself. Her eyes closed slowly, and she faded into unconscienceness.......  
"Rosey!!!"  
Rose's eyes opened, it had to be about midnight ... what could Charle want now...? Wait, she sounded upset. Rose raced to open her dorm door.  
"What is it?!"  
Rose seen it now..... tears were running down Charles rosy cheeks....Rose only thought the worst.  
"No!!! Its Zeigg, isn't it?!" Rose cried out.  
Charle nodded....  
"It, he was ... the blue element monster ... he was..."  
Rose didn't want to hear anymore, she didn't want to know anymore, but she pressed on...  
"Is ... he dead?", she asked?  
"We believe so..."  
Rose shut the door, and fell on to her bed, in absolute disbelief... Tears rolled down her pale cheeks and into her dark hair "...No"_ iThis isn't real ... this isn't happening..../i  
_Rose could faintly hear the distorted caring words from Charle... Rose dismissed them, and told Charle to "Leave her be"  
  
Rose stayed in her room until late the next night... She still could believe... She walked out onto the balcony, alone, it was late, and no one was around, the breeze shattered the silence... That was it, just Rose and the breeze....  
She stood there, alone for around an hour when she heard something behind her, she smelled blood. Before she was able to turn she heard a voice, a deep voice that was the voice she loved, it was the one thing in the world she needed to hear.  
"Rose..."  
She turned to see his bleeding body ... and him slowly walking toward her. Without a word she ran toward him and embraced him.... His cold blood against her body... Her lips pressed to his. And her the only thought going through her mind were:  


_i/If I should die now, I shall have no regrets, for this is true bliss./i  
  
_The End.  



End file.
